


My Brother is a Superhero

by Herotron, leowritestuff



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, but they call each other brothers, shiro adopted keith of the streets so shiro is keiths legal guardian, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotron/pseuds/Herotron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: "You know superheros aren't suppose to reveal their secret identity, right Champion?""I didn't know you knew that, Red."--A one-shot of how exactly Shiro and Keith find out that the other is a superhero.





	My Brother is a Superhero

Shiro snuck into the window of his house, hoping no one would see Champion sneaking into someone's apartment, and if they did, not question it. Which was unlikely, but what could hurt a guy to hope right? 

Shiro had made his was into the living room on accident. He had been shooting for his bedroom. Shrugging, Shiro walked down the hallway to get to his bedroom. 

Keith passed him on his way to his room,"'Scuse me Shiro."

Shiro stopped. So did Keith. They looked at each other. Keith was wearing a dark grey shirt, black leggings, those ridiculous pair of boots that Shiro thought had disappeared, and most notably, a red cropped hoodie with the hood down, and a dark red bandana around his neck. Shiro wasn't the only one in costume, just the only one who still had his "mask" up. 

"Uhhh..." They said in unison. 

"What are you doing in my house?" asked Keith at the same time Shiro said,"I can explain." 

Keith held a knife to Shiro's throat. "You better explain now."

Shiro gulped. "Keith, really? Pulling a knife on a superhero?" 

Keith scowled. "Just because your Champion doesn't mean I'm going to trust you. You broke into my house and somehow you know my name. How do you know my name?" 

Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now. Sure, Keith's basically his brother, but at the same point Keith is basically his brother. He knows that Keith is impulsive and doesn't trust people easy and isn't someone to be messed with. Shiro has to approach the situation cautiously. 

"Keith-" Keith growls, making Shiro note to not say his name again,"Please, let me explain." 

Keith stares at him, but pulls the blade back just a little bit. 

Shiro reaches up to his mask. 

"You know superheros aren't suppose to reveal their secret identity, right Champion?" 

"I didn't know you knew that, Red." Shiro says to point out the fact that Keith was in costume right in front of him, just without his "mask", aka hood and bandana. 

Keith, his brother, is a famous, or infamous, vigilante named Red. Shiro knew he had to talk to him about that but it was not the time. 

Keith's scowl deepens, but he doesn't say a word. 

Shiro slowly peels his mask off. He holds it in his hand at his side. 

Keith drops the knife. He pulls back, eyes wide in shock. He whispers,"...Shiro?..." 

Shiro smiles. "Hi Keith. Did you have a good day at work? How was school?"

He always asks Keith these questions once Shiro gets back home, its normal. Except now, it feels so weird. 

"You're- You're- You're a superhero!" Keith stammers out. 

"You're a vigilante." Shiro points out. 

Keith crosses his arms. He doesn't say anything. 

Its late, Shiro remembers. He should talk to Keith, really. But its late and he knows both of them are likely exhausted. They'll talk in the morning, Shiro decides. 

"Its late." Shiro says. Keith looks up. "We should get some sleep. But don't think you're off the hook, we'll talk about this in the morning." 

Keith nods, and walks off to his room. 

Finally, Shiro can sleep.

He just has to talk about the fact both he and his brother are superheros in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Lance, as Hydro, is the one who gave Keith his vigilante name.


End file.
